One Dance
by Little-Basque
Summary: Mori and Hunny are working on homework after an exhausting day at the host club. While working, a song comes on and Hunny wants to dance with Mori. SUMMARY SUCKS! A one-shot of MorixHunny. YAOI but no lemon.


_**One Dance**_

_**Summary: Mori and Hunny are working on homework after an exhausting day at the host club. While working, a song comes on and Hunny wants to dance with Mori. SUMMARY SUCKS!! A one-shot of MorixHunny. YAOI but no lemon.**_

_**Honestly, I wrote this because there is a shortage of MorixHunny fics out there. Come on! They're made for each other obviously!! I mean, I figured if there are fics about twincest on here then two cousins in love shouldn't be that bad!**_

_**Enjoy!!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned it…well, I'm not sure what I'd do with it…It's awesome the way it is at times. XD I know! Haruhi would be nothing but a yaoi crazed fangirl and never really get in a relationship with any of the members! XD**_

_**Song Credits: With Me by Sum 41 (Which I don't own either. Dammit! XD Just kidding) Listen to it when they dance, it sets the mood just right!**_

"Bye bye Hunny!", the love crazed girls waved at the shortest host in the host club. "We'll see you again tomorrow!" Hunny waved his hand at them, tired. How exhausting this day was! Maybe it was the extra sweets that Tamaki was so generous to get him. After all, it was a huge dessert for him to take in. He grumbled a little as he remember three brownies, each one much larger than one of his hands, set on the plate with three scoops of ice cream, a huge dollop of whipped cream, and topped off with extra hot chocolate syrup. Sure, it doesn't seem like a lot given how much Hunny adores sweet things, but add it on to his daily intake of sugar, plus the two cakes he was given by his regular clients. Being this full makes Hunny just want to lay down and take a nap.

"…I'd say that today went very well and was very successful", Hunny snapped back into the conversation Kyouya was having today. He yawned. The Shadow King was so boring at times.

"Of course it was _perfect_ today!", Tamaki squealed, (_Tamaki squealing? Wow, I'm really tired_) from behind their new host Haruhi. He wrapped both arms around the small girl and rested his chin on her shoulder. "How you sympathized about the tragic death of that girl's dog and how you comforted her was magnificent! It's wonderful how you can show them how sensitive you are! You truly are a natural at this, Haruhi, and I couldn't be more proud of you!!" He tightened his hug around Haruhi. She growled in frustration.

"Tamaki, kindly remove your arms from me, or you'll have something else that's important to you removed", she warned him. Tamaki pouted but kindly (_and secretly fearfully_) removed his arms from around her.

"But daughter, I felt you were in desperate need of a hug!", Tamaki explained, half whining to his appointed 'daughter'.

"No. And even if I did, I don't need it from you", Haruhi growled again, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ahh..", the two very familiar voices in unison jumped in. Haruhi turned around to see the Hitachiin twins staring at her.

"Why are you so cranky today?", Kaoru asked with concern.

"It isn't that time again, is it?", Hikaru finished, with an identical concern splashed on his face. Haruhi shot a glare at them and walked away. The twins just looked at each other, shrugged and walked over to try to cheer Haruhi up again. Kyouya was in a conversation with Mori and Tamaki but Mori wasn't listening at all. His attention was focused on trying to find Hunny, because he looked like he was going either pass out or throw up. Either way, Mori didn't want to Hunny to be by himself.

"Takashi?", a small voice squeaked. Mori almost jumped then looked down to see the blonde senior rubbing his eyes and practically strangling a stuffed bunny. Mori had to stop all thoughts of how adorable his cousin looked to him. "Takashi, can we go now? My tummy doesn't feel too well and I have homework."

"Okay, Mitsukuni", Mori replied, patting him on his head. He turned to face Kyouya. "If you don't mind, Hunny and I will go now. He's not feeling too well." Kyouya, emotionless, nodded in approval. He saw Haruhi come up to Hunny and give him a hug.

"Feel Better, Hunny-senpai", she said. Hunny nodded, and tiredly climbed onto Mori's back. He was so weak that he didn't bother to put himself in his normal spot with him wrapping his legs around Mori's neck, not choking him, and resting his arms on top of Mori's head. Instead, today, he only managed to wrap his arms around Mori and just stopped climbing. Mori was almost choked by this because he was not used to it but kindly helped Hunny so that it looked like he was giving him a piggy back ride.

"Why do you give him a hug and not me?!", they heard Tamaki complain to Haruhi on their way out.

"Because Hunny doesn't try to molest me, you pervert!", Haruhi concluded and walked off again, right as Mori and Hunny had left the music room. Mori carried the bunny hugging lolita on his back until they reached the limo that was waiting right outside for them. Mori set the blonde down and waited for him to slowly climb into the limo before he could. The door closed immediately and Mori nodded at the driver, indicating that Hunny was going home.

Hunny had fallen asleep on the older boy's lap just the instant as the limousine drove away from the expensive school, but Mori didn't mind. He had to grin at how much his cousin resembled a little kid at nap time. He started stroking his hair until he started to realize something that he hardly took the time to notice until this very moment. During this school year, for some strange reason, just being in Hunny's presence was awkward. Whenever Hunny climbed on Mori, he would have to show absolutely no emotion, though his heart rate was increasingly when Hunny barely touched him. Could it be that it's…? No, it couldn't be. Mori shook his head. There's no way he could be falling for a short blonde boy, who just so happens to be his cousin. Mori stared at the sleeping boy again. Well, he was only a little younger than himself, and he did sort of resemble a girl. So it was natural that he would feel for him for that reason. Yeah, that's it.

Suddenly, the car pulled up to the front of humongous and gorgeous house. Mori shook his sleeping cousin, "We're home now." He watched as Hunny's big eyes slowly opened and his fist was rubbing one of them again. Mori put his arms under him and managed to get out the limo with Hunny in his arms and without hitting his head.

As soon as they arrived in the house, Hunny's face turned green, and he covered his mouth. _Uh oh_, Mori thought as he raced to the nearest bathroom with Hunny still in his arms.

--

"Are you sure you're okay?", Mori asked the smiling senior, for the tenth time.

"Uh huh!", he exclaimed. "I guess it was that brownie treat that Tamaki gave me cuz after I threw up, I feel all better!" They were sitting on the floor was Hunny's room with textbooks open and notebooks out and pens ready to write (_Hunny has a desk in his room to work on all this but he just felt like doing his homework on the floor_). "So, since I'm feeling better I'm going to get another cake!" He stood up quickly and started to run out with Mori grabbed his wrist.

"No, you can't have another cake or anything else to get yet. You're stomach needs to settle so you may have to wait till tomorrow", he said with much concern. This caused Hunny to pout so Mori added, "We don't want you throwing up again." Hunny started to object but realized his older cousin was right and plopped right back on the floor with him. This was boring.

"I know! Let's play some music!", Hunny squeaked, jumping up and practically running over to the radio he had. Mori was not too pleased with this.

"What about your homework? Didn't you say you needed help? There's no way you'll finish it tomorrow!"

"Oh, Takashi, don't worry", he smiled, facing him. "I'll have plenty of time. Besides, one song can't hurt right?" Mori thought about it and nodded to show that they would listen to only one song and then get back to the slave labor their teachers assigned them. Hunny turned to different stations until he heard a familiar guitar. YAY, my favorite song! It was the song that he and Haruhi would always practice dancing on (considering she's the closest to his height than anyone else in the host club) but she wasn't here and Hunny wanted to dance a little!

"Mori", he looked up the overly grinning blonde boy. "Could you do me a favor and dance with me?" Hearing those words brought butterflies to Mori's stomach. _Did he really just ask him to dance?_ "Come on!" Huney grabs his cousin's hands and Mori almost freezes at his touch. Only joined by hands, Hunny started to make them sway with the music

**I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everythings nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

**Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words**

Mori had no idea of how to comprehend all of this. This was his cousin, for God's sakes! Why is he wanting more of this? Why is he sensitive to Hunny's touch. But as Mori was listening to the song picked out for them, he realized that It was actually how he was feeling with him. Right before the chorus of the song came up, Mori bended his knees and picked up the blonde senior. Hunny, a little surprised at this, tilted his head in confusion. When he finally realized that he was holding him in a way that would help them dance better together, he wrapped his legs around Mori and his arms around Mori's neck.

**I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go**

Just for fun Mori span around slowly and Hunny smiled at this. It was like a carosel made specifically for him and he loved feeling special, especially when it was Mori that was doing it. And Mori loved it as well. Anything to make him happy would make Mori happy too.

**Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground**

Mori almost stopped them when he heard those lyrics. This song was getting to be more and more exact on how Mori was feeling. His feelings for Hunny had been "unspoken and forever in doubt". It amazed him when he finally figured it out. He was in love with Hunny.  
**  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

True, he already had love for him, but that was cousin love. This was just pure love. He wanted nothing more than for Hunny to be in arms, humming to the music and hearing lyrics that provided the perfect soundtrack for this setting.****

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

Mori heard those lyrics and knew that he had give in. He had to let Hunny know what he was feeling for him. He just had to.

"Mitsukuni?", he asked nervously to the blonde who was lost in his own world of magical music.

"Hm?", he finally snapped, out of it. "What is it, Takashi?"

Mori felt a huge lump in his throat and swallowed. This was definitely not going to be easy_. What if he's rejected by him? What if Hunny thinks he is disgusting? Or worse: What if Hunny tells him to stay away from him forever?_ That would devastate Mori more than anything. But still; Hunny just had to know and he was not going to let Hunny out of his arms without him knowing the truth.

"I-I have to t-tell you something", he gulped. Hunny tilted his head to try to understand what his older cousin was getting at.

"Well, what is it?", Hunny innocently asked. It was not like Mori to stutter at something, especially if he was talking to Hunny about it. Mori just sighed and muttered something about Hunny getting mad at him or something. "Takashi", Hunny forced Mori to look deep into his eyes, dropping his hands to Mori's shoulders. "You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get upset over it".

"Promise?", Mori asked. Hunny nodded and Mori sighed again. Okay, here it goes. Mori freed one of his arms that was holding Hunny up and put his hand to Hunny's face. He brushed his cheek and took in one last breath. It was time. He moved his hand to Hunny's chin and tilted it one way. Mori tilted to the other side and slowly closed in the distance between them until his lips found Hunny's. He felt Hunny froze from his kiss and almost panicked but continued to kiss him.

**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)**

Mori half-waited for the blonde senior to push him away, yell, kick, scream, whatever. But much to his surprise, he didn't. Mori felt a little push back on his lips, and Hunny's arms bending to make them closer. He was kissing him back? Then he did have these feelings for him too! Mori moved his arm back to support Hunny while Hunny wrapped his arms around his neck again and licked his bottom lip. Mori was taken aback by this because his sweet cousin had just thrown up hours ago but luckily remembered the senior brushing his teeth several times afterwards. He parted his lips and allowed him to do so. Mori did the same. Just as he suspected, Hunny tasted of peppermint and felt relieved at that.

Their passionate kiss continued on until a new song came on the radio that was rappish and ruined the moment. They broke away and looked at each other deeply. Mori smirked a little and gave Hunny a small peck on the lips. Hunny smiled too. Amazing how they both felt the same for each other.

"Takashi?"

"Hmm?"

"One more Dance"

--

Argh! My endings suck sometimes!! XD Well I hope you enjoyed that! My break from lemon has been surprisingly painless but I'll returned with it soon (MelloxMatt 

fic soon) So yeah, hit that little button that says to comment and I'll see y'all next time. Ciao!


End file.
